


Marry me? (Eren x Levi)

by S_Ackerman



Category: Shingeki, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shingeki no Kyojin Fusion, Angst, Cute, Ereri Week, Fluff, Kawaii, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Yaoi, attack on titan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6847177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Ackerman/pseuds/S_Ackerman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a one shot I have from my rp's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry me? (Eren x Levi)

**Author's Note:**

> -new scene- eren and Levi are in a modern day AU where Levi is trying to be a spontaneous boyfriend and trying to surprise is photographer boyfriend. Also it's my contribution to ereri week

"Eren, for the love of god I'm telling you this for the last time. Please pick up your own laundry." Levi growled as he picked up one of his socks with his tongs.  
"Seriously..?"  
Eren lazily leaned back into the couch and chuckled at the man. "You're cute when you're angry." He said crossing his legs.  
"I'm about to get real fucking adorable." The man spoke through gritted teeth.  
"Could you stand to clean up more? I understand it's finals and whatever the fuck your shit classes do. But it's a fucking pigsty in the apartment. I leave for one minute and it's like you bombed the hell out of it!"  
"You're over acting. Most of it is papers I need and pencils. Maybe a sock here and there but I have to pass these classes and you know studying isn't my forte." He said yawning.  
"Just papers? Do you even care about my end? just this once I'd actually like some effort on your part to keep it clean." Levi glared at eren and crossed his arms. "I care! I'll clean it up when i'm done how does that sound?" Eren gave him a puppy face. It really wasn't as bad as levi was making it out to be. Levi sighed.  
"You know what, whatever. I have bigger shit to deal with. Just once I'd like it clean this week." Levi walked out of the aparment and slammed the door behind him. Eren sighed and went back to studying. Though he couldn't focus. 'He slammed the door..' He tried to shake it out of his head. Yet, he couldn't. Levi sighed in relief and went to his job. This week was hard on eren. He knew that, but what bothered him the most is when eren would sigh and swoon over sappy things. It made him feel insecure despite being together for almost 3 years. Their 4th year anniversary was that week. It seemed as if eren had forgotten. Levi didn't mind, he was in his senior year of college so of course he had to focus hard. Levi was a business man and worked with the famed Hanji a fashion designer. He was her advisor and trusted friend.  
"So~ is the plan set~?" She asked. The smug look on her face bothered Levi.  
"What plan."  
"Oh come on Levi, the look on your face makes it so obvious."  
"Please, shut up."  
"Well if you need anything~ I'll be here with a suit~" she smiled. The day passed very slowly. Tomorrow eren would be free. He only had to keep up this act till it was time. When he had walked through the door he put on an even harder scowl and found eren. By this time eren had fallen asleep on the couch. He cleaned everything off the floor so he could focus. Most of his papers now in neat stacks. His hand still held the pencil he was working with earlier. Though he could only hold onto it for so long. It eventually slipped through his fingers and fell onto the hardwood floor. Levi was surprised to find the neat stacks of papers next to eren. He was even more astonished by how he could walk up to eren without tripping. Levi picked up the pencil and placed it on the coffee table. Levi found eren's camera and borrowed it for the moment. He replaced the memory card and found that this was his chance. After all was finished Levi pushed back eren's memory card inside of it. He placed it gently on eren's desk again. His last final exam was tomorrow. Until then levi would keep up with this charade. He left eren on the couch and went to bed.  
The next morning Levi was cooking breakfast. Eren woke up to the smell of food. He walked into the kitchen and saw Levi facing the stove. He walked up to the petite man and wrapped his arms around his waist.  
"Morning.." He muttered before placing a kiss onto levi's neck. Levi nodded without a word and kept his full attention on the bacon he was cooking.  
"Are you still angry..?" He whispered and kissed his cheek. Eren hated when levi was cold to him. He wouldn't be able to focus on his final if he left on a bad note. "We're not on the best terms. But I'm talking to you now, so that's a start." Levi sighed and shoved a Plate in eren's hands. Levi slipped out of erens arms and leaned against the counter. He picked up a tea cup and took a sip from it. Eren picked at his plate and ate a few nibbles here and there. His appetite was gone as soon as Levi replied. It broke Levi's heart watching eren this way. But at the same time, Levi knew it was for the best. Levi finished his tea and washed the dishes he had dirtied. After all was done, he left to their room and changed into a suit. Usually when he had one on it meant he was going out to a big a event. Which would mean he would be gone for a /while./  
"I won't be home early tonight eren." He muttered as he straightened his tie. Levi walked into the kitchen again and fixed his cuffs. Feeling rejected and mistreated Eren had enough of Levi's attitude.  
"Whatever." Eren got up and dumped his plate and put it in the sink. He felt a burst of anger storm through his body.  
"I just..." Eren sighed and threw his plate in the sink. He went into the living room and picked up his bag.  
"Never mind." He said leaving.  
"He's easily angered..." Levi shook his head and sighed. Grabbing his keys, the shadowy haired man walked out the door. locking it, his plan would be set in motion as soon as the afternoon rolled around.  
Hanji poked Levi with a smile.  
"Oo.. so you're gonna romance your lover~"  
"Shut up."  
"Did you get him mad~"  
"Hanji."  
"Right right. okay no bothering. Just one question..."  
"How are you going to get him to talk to you?"  
"Shit." Levi sighed and messaged eren.  
"Hey... listen.. sorry about being so pissy earlier.. I just haven't been feeling like myself lately."  
Eren felt his phone vibrate but his final had just begun. He didn't want to make a stupid move like pull it out and get an F. He sighed and focused on his final the best he could. He shoved levi out of his mind and surpressed his emotions the best of his ability. Levi waited for a good hour or two and focused on his job. Hanji noticed Levi was unusually less meticulous with is work.  
"You okay?" Hanji said.  
"Just fine, I'm waiting on a response from eren is all."  
"I'm sure he'll answer."  
Levi felt his phone vibrate. "Let that please be eren." He thought to himself.  
After the final was through and eren turned his paper in he pulled his phone out. He read the text and bit his lip. "Maybe he shouldn't have taken it out on me then.." He bit his lip and hit the lock on his phone. If levi is angry at something Eren was not who he should take it out on.  
"He'll learn." Eren said and put the phone back in his pocket. Levi found a bunch of work emails. Still there was no message from eren and it made him have unsavory thoughts. Hanji couldn't help her self. Levis gloomy face was priceless. She snickered behind her hand and looked at levi.  
"Aw, is the puppy angry?" She jeered.  
"Go away glasses."  
"You didn't think that through well enough! Hah! oh this is rich." She said as she wiping a tear away.  
"Shut up!"  
"Fine, if you need him that bad I'll take care of it." Hanji giggled and messaged eren.  
"Hey Eren! mind doing some odd jobs for me? I'm in a bind and I can't ask anyone else. PLLEEAAASSEEEE?"  
Eren looked at his phone again. He sighed and his curiosity kicked in.  
"What?" He replied to the text.  
"Ouch! Someone is in a sour mood. I'm gonna need you to pick up a memory card from your apartment. For the first job please! Text me back when you get it!"  
"Why do you need my memory card? He replied and scratched his head. Either way his class was done so he went home. Walking into the apartment he found his camera and got the card.  
"Well it isn't yours.. it's mine. It's just I had this super important thing I wanted to do. Do you have it?"  
Levi took the phone and posed as hanji. Hanji smiled and the two anxiously waited for eren's response.  
"Yeah i've got it."  
He sighed and waited for hanjis reply. He twirled it in his hands.  
"Pain in the ass." He thought.  
"Thanks, now where was that fountain where you and Levi met again?"  
"Downtown."  
He flinched when he read Levi's name. He really didn't want to deal with this now but had he no choice.  
"Can you snap a picture of it for me?" Eren read. He got up and put the memory card back into his camera. He grabbed his keys and made his way out the door.  
"Fine." He replied before getting into his car. He started it up and went to the fountain. The grand victorian beauty still held its composure even in the afternoon sunlight. He moved back and forth trying to find the perfect angle. Finally after what seemed like forever he finally got the perfect picture. After overlooking the picture, he looked up from his camera. He remembered the first time he saw Levi. He was handsome and charming... He remembered the overwhelming urge to talk to the lonely looking man. He remembered the best conversation he had ever had in his life time. A man noticed eren with his camera. He tapped him on the shoulder.  
"You seem so glum.. here have a red balloon." The old man smiled before walking away.  
"Did you get it the picture..?" a message popped up on eren's phone.  
Eren smiled at the old man and looked at the red ballon now in his hand. He took it and tied the string around his wrist.  
"Got it." He replied.  
"Where was that super ugly chinese restaurant you and Levi thought would suck? Can you go over there and snap a photo?"  
Eren rolled his eyes and brushed air through his lips. He got back into the car and made his way over to the restaurant. Again he went through the struggle to get the picture. He found it funny he was taking a picture of it now. Originally eren had planned a fancy first date with Levi. But when his reservations were messed up they found this old chinese place. At first it repulsed Levi. But the place grew on him. They loosened their ties and they had a wonderful time together.  It warmed eren's heart to know another side to him that night. Still he wasn't happy with Levi now and he had to keep to his feelings.  
"Got it."  
"Sweet! Now this is gonna be a bit of a walk. But can you go to where you and Levi had your first kiss?"  
"Why am I doing this again?" He messaged slightly irritated. back then went and found the trail with Levi, they had walked on it for what seemed like forever. That whole time Eren had shyly held the mans hand. He remembered looking down with a blush. His cheeks were burning and his heart fluttered faster than a humming birds wings. Once he was at the end of the trail with him, they were both looking over the city. This place was an easy perfect shot. He remembered sitting on a rock and looking into levi's eyes. The two grew closer and Eren couldn't help but think about how unbelievably soft Levi's lips were. Still he had to stay mad to get it through Levi's head.  
"That jerk..." He thought.  
"It's for a concept of Love. I need actual places lover's were to have inspiration! Anyways! Now go to the place where Levi asked you to be his boyfriend."  
After reading the message he put his phone in his pocket. He hopped back into his car and made his way to a lake. They had walked by it and skipped rocks together. It was nice just enjoying each others presence. He lifted his camera and caught the sun gleaming off the water.  
"Got it." He sighed after replying to Hanji.  
"I want him with me now.." He shook his head. "Nope. I'm supposed to be angry." He thought to himself.  
"Thank you! Can you go to my workshop? I'd love to have them now please." Eren was exhuasted, the fact that he was even functioning after his final was something he couldn't explain. He made his way over to the workshop and sent a message to hanji when he was as her front door.  
"Here." He took the memory card out of his camera and walked in. Levi looked up at Hanji and told her his plan.  
"I so agree!" She yelled. Levi slipped through the back and made sure not to alert Eren.  
"Come to the back of the studio please!" She messaged eren. Eren went up and saw hanji sitting there.  
"Pain in the ass." He muttered walking through the door. "  
Oh you're as grumpy as Levi now! Hey at least finals are done! Hey can you do me one last favor~"   
"what?" He groaned.  
"I need you to participate in a photo shoot. My model canceled on me last minute and I need you to fill in." She said swiftly getting behind eren.  
"No buts!" She said pushing eren into the dressing room.  
"Oh common hanji!" He yelled being shoved in the dressing room. "No buts just put it on!! it's the suit in the white casing. I think it will be to your liking. Just Don't hurt my precious baby. By the way can I have the card?"  
Eren dressed himself quickly and openee the door. He held out his hand with the memory card in it and waited for her to take it.  
"Perfect!" She smiled grabbing it from the palm of his hand. he handed it to her assistant who ran as soon as it was in her hand. Hanji laughed and scratched her head.  
"Sorry it's just really important I get this piece right. Anyway! Are you ready to be a model for a day?"  
"No." He grumbled and crossed his arms. "YES THAT'S THE SPIRIT!" She said happily stalling for time.  
"It's gonna be in two different locations luckily this is the first one!" She smiled.  
"Just stand over there and look pretty!" She said pointing to an already set up photoshoot. Eren sighed and posed for her. He wore a his best plastic smile. It almost hurt his cheek. "I wonder what levi is doing." Eren thought between poses. Hanji snapped as much photos of eren as she could. After the final one she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She instantly knew it was time.  
"We're done here. Come along eren and keep the suit on." she smiled as took his hand. She dragged him to her car and sped off when they both were inside. By now the night was creeping in and the stars were on display. She got into the car and drove into the city. It was as busy as it ever could be on a Friday night. Levi waited at the top of a wonderful hotel and stared out the window. Hanji dragged eren out of the car and the two walked down the hallway.  
"So why so glum pumpkin?" She asked cheerfully  
"Levi....I made him mad. I fixed it..but he was still mad the next day. Then he texted me and told me he just didn't feel himself. If he was irritated with something why take it out on me? Thats not right.." He said looking down as he walked through the hallway.  
"Hmm what if Levi did it for a reason though? That doesn't sound like Levi at all." She said casually without hinting "Why would he do that just to be cute? I could hardly focus on my final because of him!" He said getting irritated with the whole situation.  
"Mmm.. maybe it was becuase it was really important. You know Levi, he's not good with telling. He's good with doing though." She chuckled. Eren shook his head.  
"if he was doing something he could have done it in a more tasteful manner. Without pissing me off and acting cold." "Mmm.. maybe it was becuase it was really important. You know Levi, he's not good with telling. He's good with doing though." She chuckled. Eren shook his head  
"if he was doing something he could have done it in a more tasteful manner. Without pissing me off and acting cold." 

"Trust me. It's a big one.." she mumbled loud enough under her breath before opening the door. Levi stood there silently and looked up at eren.  
"Before you leave.. I want to apologize. It wasn't right, I shouldn't have taken things out on you." Levi whispered. The room was dimly lit and Levi took eren's hand.  
"We need to talk."  
Hanji locked the door behind them and stood to the side disappearing in the shadows.  
"Remember our first fight?"  
Eren was surprised by the question and let out a small laugh  
"Yeah, we fought till 4am? Couldn't even go to school the next day so we laid in bed cuddling? Yeah.. of course I do.. what does that have to do with this?" He looked down at levi's hand. "That night I was so angry.." Levi whispered as he held eren's hand.  
"But more importantly, I was also scared shitless... So scared of losing you that I became furious with myself.. and fron thar moment on.. each stupid fight, every time one of us has cried, the laughter, the smiles, every loving and hateful moment. I thought I am going to /love/ him that much more. becuase I don't know when he's going to leave me. I don't know when he's going to be fed up with me. This precious human being that talked to me that night next to that fountain chose me... and I still find it hard to believe."  
"I would never leave you." Eren whispered to him.  
"You might be difficult sometimes and maybe sometimes I don't understand you but i'd never leave you...If you were to scream at me in anger right now I don't think I could leave you. I'd probably yell back though." He chuckled.  
"Eren.. tonight is our last fight." Levi held his hand and looked away.  
"W-what do you mean by that?" He asked slightly bit worried. He held the mans hand tighter as he waited for a response. "I want you to look into this camera for a moment. What do all these places have in common." Levi asked as he placed a camera in his hands.  
"Our first..everything?" He asked flipping through the pictures.  
"Yes.. but this is the last time I'll call you my boyfriend.." Levi whispered. Eren cocked his head at levi. He didn't know weather to happy or sad. One of two things were happening. He was getting dumped or proposed too. A slurry of emotions were going through his mind.  
"Levi are you..?"  
"Eren jaeger.." Levi softly exhaled his name. He pulled out a black velvet box and got down on one knee.  
"Will give me the greatest pleasure of being my husband.. Eren, will you marry me?" He smiled softly as he opened the box revealing a silver band. Eren gasped at the ring. Tears formed in his eyes and he put his hand over his mouth. He nodded.  
"Yes!!" He shouted and basically tackled levi. "Hold on eren, Your gonna drop the ring." Levi raised his voice. He smiled for a moment and took eren's hand slipping the ring onto his finger. His eyes locked into eren's.  
"I love you.." Levi whispered before cupping eren's cheeks. His lips brushed onto eren's passionately as his eyelids shut tight.  
"I love you too.." Eren whispered back kissing him lovingly. It was like a dream come true to him. He was't expecting it but it was all he ever wanted. Levi would now be his forever and he couldn't ask for anything better in the world.  
Eren wrapped his arms around levi as they kissed. He savored the kiss and was flooded with a wonderful emotion. He burned this moment into his mind and hoped Levi would too. Levi melted in eren's arms and felt his cheeks flush.  
"I guess this is is another first..." he whispered and held eren's hand.  
"I guess it is.." Eren whispered back putting his forehead against Levi's. Levi felt his heart skip a beat and closed his eyes again with a smile. If this was a dream he didn't want to wake up.


End file.
